


Gods Look Good in Crop-tops

by QuarkInShiningArmour



Series: Passing by the stars [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, On the way to Earth after Ragnarok, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), ThorBruce Week, Valkyrie is a cockblocker, or is she???, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/pseuds/QuarkInShiningArmour
Summary: Thorreallyought to be making a trade deal right now, but it's difficult getting up when it means walking away from a warm bed and a handsome man you want to spend every last hour with. It's even more difficult when you've lost your clothes.A late entry for Thorbruce week, day 2, the prompt was 'Height difference'





	Gods Look Good in Crop-tops

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my mixture of American and British vocab, I laugh every time I see the word 'pants'.
> 
> This is the most dialogue I've ever written so I'm quite proud of myself.

It took Bruce a moment to remember the previous night when he woke up.  He felt warm, safe, better rested than he could remember feeling since… well, forever.  Big, strong arms were wrapped around him.  _Thor’s arms,_ Bruce realised.  _I slept with Thor_. 

He’d decided he might as well drift off back to sleep when he was struck by the feeling of being watched.  Turning his head round, slowly as to not wake Thor, he saw Valkyrie leaning against the door.  She gave him a smug look.

“Looks like the little guy’s getting royally fu-“

“Valkyrie, what are you doing here?” Bruce asked, pulling his sheet up so it covered him better.  Thor didn’t seem to be disturbed, his breathing remaining slow and deep.

“I came to ask if you knew where his royal highness was.  I didn’t exactly expect to find him here, I thought you were too prude to actually sleep with him.  Loki says he’s needed in the cargo bay, he needs to confirm the exchange we planned with the Zen Whoberis.”

“Okay, I’ll wake him up,” Bruce decided.  “Just please go before I do, okay?  I don’t really want you to watch us get dressed.”

“Whatever the royal concubine commands.” Valkyrie teased him as she left.

Bruce turned around, still in Thor’s arms.

“Thor,” he said quietly, not wanting to shock him.  “Thor,” he repeated, louder.  “Thor,” he squeezed Thor’s arm ( _God, his biceps were massive_ ) as he said it.

Thor mumbled in surprise, his eye flying open.  He calmed immediately when it settled on Bruce. 

“Bruce,” He held his hand to Bruce’s face.  “What is it?”

It was difficult for Bruce to focus when Thor was still giving him that look.

“Er, do you remember that trade you arranged?  Wasn’t that for this morning?”

Thor groaned and lightly kissed Bruce. 

“I’m sure it can wait,” Thor said sleepily. 

Bruce chuckled against his mouth. 

“I’m not sure it can.  And I don’t want Asgard thinking that their king has been delayed by taking part in - well –“

“Taking part in what?”  Thor raised his eyebrow.

“Illicit activities,” Bruce finished.

Thor laughed, and then rolled on top of Bruce.

“Is that what this is, Bruce?”  He said, kissing his way down Bruce’s neck.  “An illicit activity?”

Bruce moaned in lust but lightly pushed Thor away.

“We’ve got to get going.”

“Okay,” Thor conceded.  “But please tell me we can resume this conversation tonight.”                           

Thor removed himself from the covers, and stood by the bed, looking for his clothes.  Part of Bruce felt embarrassed and guilty for using this as an opportunity to leer at Thor’s body, but he found it difficult to look away.  _God, he’s so strong.  He’s got more muscle’s in his back than I do in my whole body._   He restrained himself before his mind went too deeply into thoughts of how those muscles had felt against him the night before.

_Focus on the task in hand, Bruce.  Thor needs to get ready to go._

“Eh, Bruce?” Thor turned around with a puzzled expression.

“Yeah?”

“Do you know where we put my clothes last night?”

“Um, I thought they probably fell on the floor at some point, why?  Can’t you find them?”  Bruce raised himself up from the bed to look around.

“I can’t see them.”  Thor looked as confused as Bruce felt.

“But, where would they have gone? No one’s been in here.”  He corrected himself.  “Apart from Valkyrie.”

“Valkyrie was here?”

“Yeah, when you were still asleep.  Sorry I didn’t tell you, I didn’t want you to be embarrassed.”

Thor patted Bruce’s shoulder. 

“I would never be embarrassed to be found next to the man I love.”  Bruce felt an uncomfortable warmth in his heart at the words, still not used to the affection.  “Valkyrie must have taken my clothes.  Perhaps my brother’s mischief has rubbed off on her.”  Thor leaned over to whisper in Bruce’s ear.  “Either way, I am left quite without any clothes to wear.  Why don’t we make the most of that situation?” He kissed down Bruce’s neck. 

It took every ounce of strength in Bruce not to melt then and there.

“Thor, you really have to do this trade deal, it’s really important.  I’ll still be here when you’re done, okay?”  Thor pressed a light kiss to Bruce’s lips and pulled away.

“Alright.  But what am I to wear?”

Bruce considered. 

“I have some spare clothes, but I don’t think –“

“Wonderful!”  Thor smiled.  “I shall be reminded of you all day, wearing them.”  He went over to Bruce’s cupboard and pulled out some trousers and a plain t-shirt, putting them on quickly as Bruce slipped on his own pants.

The trousers fit around his butt (Bruce had made sure he always had pants made of a flexible material so that if he hulked out, he wouldn’t be showing the other guy’s junk to the whole universe) but only came up to the top of Thor’s ankles.  The shirt rose comically high, displaying Thor’s belly button and almost looking like a crop top.

“How do I look?” asked Thor.

Bruce laughed, the most he’d laughed in years.  Thor grinned. _He look’s ridiculous,_ Bruce thought.  _How is it possible he still looks so great whilst looking so ridiculous._

“Is it really that bad?”

Bruce caught his breath for a second. 

“I’m sorry, Thor, you’re just a lot taller than I am.  I guess we can’t share clothes.”

“Perhaps.”  Thor gave a teasing smile.  “Do you not think it behaviour befitting to a king to display my stomach to the whole of my court?”

“Maybe not the best idea.”  Thor gave a ‘hmm’ of agreement.

“There are some benefits to being taller than you, though.”  Bruce smiled.

“Like what?”

Thor pulled Bruce to hug him.

“I can do this.  Hold you, wrap you up in my arms.” He nuzzled Bruce’s hair.  Bruce had to agree, he felt safe and contented in Thor’s arms.  Thor kissed his forehead.

“I can do this.”  Thor lifted Bruce up by his thighs, so their faces were level and pushed him against the wide window.  Bruce barely had time to register his arousal before Thor’s lips were on his, the pressure insistent.  Flashbacks of the night before entered Bruce’s mind as he let out a small moan, opening his mouth enough for Thor to slip his tongue in.  Wrapping his arms around Thor, he gave into his want, bringing his legs up around Thor’s behind.  It was Thor’s turn to groan.

“I can do _this.”_ Thor carried Bruce over to his bed and laid him down gently.  He resumed kissing, only stopping when he felt him chuckle.

“What is it?” 

“I’m sorry,” Bruce laughed.  “You’re still wearing my clothes.”  Thor ran his hand down Bruce’s chest.

“That’s easily solved.”  Thor pulled the shirt off, dumping it on the ground.  Bruce had to restrain himself from whimpering at the feel of Thor’s bare chest against his own. 

“What about the trade deal?”

“I believe stealing my clothes was Valkyrie’s way of giving us a bit more time together.”  Thor lowered his voice.  “We ought to put that time to use.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments! please tell me what you think went well and what could be improved. Or just go 'agbsjdkgjsk' and I'll get your meaning.


End file.
